The process of mental health diagnosis and/or prognosis is typically based on a patient's self-reported experiences and observed behavior. This is one of the reasons mental health is frequently misdiagnosed. Misdiagnosis may involve failing to recognize the presence of a mental health condition, identifying a disorder when none is present, or mistaking the diagnosis for another condition. The fuzziness lies in the fact that the patients have a sense of state which may or may not be absolute information from a therapist perspective. Though other area of healthcare may have certain level of specificity, such complexity has caused mental health diagnosis and prognosis to be more challenging.
In terms of patient and healthcare, it is about how optimal a particular procedure is for a patient. In evidence based practice (EBP), an outcome of a particular procedure may be clearly identified, and may be collected for making decisions with regards to the care of an individual patient. However, there is no industry implementation of an EBP service, wherein a readily available service is provided in a business to provider to the consumer (B2P2C) manner.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for offering on-demand EBP service as a managed cloud based service to enhance the state of mental healthcare.